Lamb Family Christmas
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Sequel to "Something to be Thankful For". Last month Veronica accidentally met Lamb’s family over Thanksgiving. This month his family has come for Christmas and he’s not the only one in for a surprise when Veronica and Keith are invited.


Title: A Lamb Family Christmas  
Summary: Sequel to "Something to be Thankful For". Last month Veronica accidentally met Lamb's family over Thanksgiving. This month his family has come for Christmas and he's not the only one in for a surprise when Veronica and Keith are invited.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: If there are any, they're vague at best  
Word Count: 11,863  
Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith, OFCs, mentions Wallace, Cliff, Sacks and a few more.  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: As for timeline: Let's just say this takes place during/after an AU S3 because, well, I reject RT's reality. Also: this is late and I'm sorry, RL's been kicking my butt. Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

In retrospect Veronica knew that she should have known she would regret answering her phone when she saw the unfamiliar number on her Caller ID.

Hoping it was a client, she answered. "Hello?"

"Veronica?" the male voice asked.

"If I don't owe you money."

He laughed. "It's Eric, Don's brother. I was just sitting here with my lovely mother who wanted to know if you would like to join us for Christmas dinner."

With that a multitude of questions filled Veronica's mind. How had Eric gotten her number? Just how had she come up in conversation? And why hadn't Lamb told her about this?

"Well, I'd like to," she only half-lied, "but my dad kind of expects me to spend Christmas with him and work kind of gets in the way of traveling even for the holidays."

"Okay, no problem. Just figured I'd find out for her, see if we needed to set an extra place again. I know she'll be disappointed though, but I guess we'll see you next Thanksgiving if Donnie-Boy hasn't run you off by then."

Veronica laughed, mostly out of the surprise of the situation she had found herself in. "Yeah, maybe. It was nice talking to you, Eric."

Veronica waited a total of three seconds before calling her supposed favorite local law enforcement officer.

"It's Lamb," he answered as he hit speaker.

"Did you give your brother my phone number?"

"What?" It took him a moment to realize only one woman would ask him that. So much for pleasantries, he guessed. Though he had no complaints about the pleasantries he had been getting tri-weekly since they got back to Neptune after Thanksgiving.

"Eric. Just. Called. Me. He asked me if I was coming to Christmas dinner, claiming your mother wanted to know."

He sighed. This was why he had avoided bringing women home to the family. Rubbing his forehead, he asked, "What did you tell him?"

"That my dad likes for me to spend Christmas with him."

"Thank God. Look, I don't know how they got your number. Maybe I left my phone alone too long that morning, I don't' know. But it looks like they weren't kidding around about wanting to see you back. I think we might have to step up our protective father and taking our relationship slow angles though, just to kinda keep them at bay."

"Relationship? Is that what this is?" she smiled. That was a first. Here she thought their escapades of late had been casual at best. Then again, she had to admit it wasn't like she was seeing anyone else or having other co-ed sleepovers. Lamb was actually it. And for reasons she couldn't imagine, she had been okay with that.

"You didn't notice the removal of my revolving door? Come on, Mars. You really need me to say it when I'm supposed to be working?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"Fine. The only woman I've been with since Thanksgiving is you. Now since it seems you've given my brother the right answer how about you get back to whatever it is you need to do and you let me get back to work?"

Veronica didn't like it but she got the hint. At least she was relieved she had gotten out of spending another holiday with, apparently, her boyfriend's family. Wow. Boyfriend. Lamb was her boyfriend… Yeah. That was going to take her a while to process.

Luckily for her Christmas was another three weeks away.

Of course when the day came they were all about to be in for quite the surprise.

"I'm coming!" Lamb called out to the relentless knocking on his door far too early for a Christmas morning. If it was carolers he would likely prove how much of a Scrooge he could be. Instead his nightmare had come true, or at least close enough.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Jack grinned at the sight of his still half-asleep baby brother.

"Hi, Honey!" Patty smiled as she moved passed her other children to hug him. "So sorry to burst in like this, hope we didn't wake anyone else," she added with a wink. "We just wanted to surprise you. We knew you couldn't get away for Christmas and that Veronica couldn't either so -"

"So guess who's hosting Christmas dinner this year," Eric filled in as he followed the rest of his family into the apartment with his arms full of over-stuffed shopping bags.

"Wait a minute. You're all here for Christmas dinner? I - I don't even have a Christmas tree. What makes you think I've got a five course meal in my fridge?"

"This is why the chef is here," Eric grinned as he carefully looked around the bags to make sure he wouldn't fall over anything.

Lamb glanced around and realized something - only his blood relatives were there. "Where's Steve and Ana?"

"Back at the hotel, sleeping. We got in late last night. They'll be here in a few hours," Jack answered.

"Oh, so they get to sleep while I'm up at the ass crack of dawn on my day off. Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Sounds like Santa didn't get to fill someone's stocking last night," Jack smirked quietly over to him.

"Lamb ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm going back to bed." It was a lie. No way was he going to close his eyes around them in his place. Especially not when he could almost see the wheels turning in Eric's mind as to what he was about to do to his kitchen. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, he knew there was only one person he could call. At this time of morning she would either ignore him or cuss him out. He hoped for the latter, at least then she would be talking to him.

"This had better be important," Veronica groggily answered.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too," Lamb replied, sounding almost as tired as she was.

Veronica sat halfway up and looked to her clock. Then she sighed. "I don't do 7AM booty calls, Sheriff."

"Me either. You're not gonna believe this. Mom and the brothers just showed up. Literally. Just. Apparently I'm hosting this year's feast."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Isn't it? I was just informed of this."

"Isn't Eric a chef? Why are they making you do it?"

"He's cooking, I think. It's just my place they want to use. From what I gathered, because we couldn't go to them they've decided to come to us."

"Then I guess we just get to be thankful I left when I did last night. So what I'm gathering from this is that you want me to come over?"

"They seem to want to see you, yes."

"And what about my dad? I'm not going to leave him to have Christmas dinner alone."

"Tell Keith he's invited. Just try to keep him away from my mother. Last thing I need is them to get talking. He finds out about whatever this is and I'm going to end up with my balls shot off."

"You mean our relationship?" she smiled. Okay, something had to be done about that. She was actually enjoying the notion of being in a relationship with him! A little too much.

Lamb almost laughed. "Yes. Our relationship."

"He wouldn't shoot you on Christmas."

"If you say so. But yes, you can tell him he's invited." Don didn't even know at this point how many people were supposed to be there given the likelihood that Veronica had invited some of her friends to join her and her father tonight. He only had so much room but while he didn't have a full dining set, he had chairs and a sofa and a coffee table. He guess it would be enough for tonight. "Alright, Mars. As long as there aren't any other surprise guests we're good. So I can expect you here when?"

"Give me an hour. I'll be there all bright and shining like that ring I'm betting your mother still expects you to buy me."

He sighed. Veronica wasn't wrong. "Alright."

As quickly as she could, Veronica showered and went through her best 'impress the family' holiday outfits. She finally settled on a red sweater over black leggings and a short black skirt and pulled her hair back into a long ponytail. Best not to be too dressy, she knew.

"You're up early," Keith called from the kitchen when he saw her.

"Yeah," she smiled, knowing she was caught. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Where might we be going this early on Christmas morning before we get to opening presents?"

"Umm, I was - Well… How would you feel about spending Christmas dinner at someone else's house?"

"I finally get to meet the mystery boyfriend?" Keith smiled, impressed. He couldn't believe it. It really must be Christmas!

Veronica almost laughed. "Mystery boyfriend?" I_Great. Dad knows I've been sneaking out and likely back in… At least he doesn't know who for. Yet._/I

"Don't bother playing coy, Veronica. Who is he? How long have you been seeing him? And just why can't we have him over here instead?"

Half-truths were her best bet. Everything but Lamb's name was even better. "His family's in town, they surprised him this morning. He called to tell me and invited us both to dinner."

"So I get to meet the mystery boyfriend as well as his family. Sounds serious."

_God, it does._ "I've only met them once and that was an accident. Anyway, here," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a notepad and pen and began scribbling. "This is his address. He said to tell you to be there around one."

"You still didn't answer my questions about his name or how long you've been seeing him."

"Since Thanksgiving. You'll know him when you see him, trust me. Anyway, we kind of ran into each other that night and ever since - well -"

"You've been sneaking out after you thought I was asleep and coming in before you thought I was up."

Veronica knew then she would be eternally seventeen with him around. It wasn't always so bad, but today… Yeah. "Something like that. Just, believe me, if you don't recognize his address you'll definitely recognize him when you see him later."

"I don't even get a hint?"

"You see him almost every day." What that she ducked out of the apartment before he could ask her anything else. True, telling him that last detail may have spelled her doom but she had already given him Lamb's address. Either Keith would recognize it by looking at the piece of paper or he would look it up and find out that way. At least she wouldn't have to see his face when he realized it, she decided.

Keith thought about it as he looked to the address. Her not wanting to say the boy's name, how she had been keeping it a secret for this long, how she likely would have kept it a secret even longer if she could have and that it was someone he saw almost every day. The address did look familiar to him but it wasn't the 09'er zip code or the Grand so that let out Logan and Dick.

Wallace? No. He had a girlfriend. One he was bringing to his own family's dinner tonight. No way would a smart boy like him risk that kind of a catfight. Especially not when the other girl likely wouldn't have stood a chance against his princess.

Could Duncan be back? It would explain why she didn't want to mention his name. She might have been worried he would have turned him in. Still, he continued through his mental roster since Duncan wasn't someone he saw nearly every day.

Vinnie? He prayed not. He had questioned Veronica's taste in men a few times over the years but that would seriously make him wonder if she had any taste at all.

Cliff? Not a chance. He would have heard it from him first. His friend had a habit of boasting when a younger woman had an interest so he knew he could relax there.

Leo? Part of him hoped so, he had done a wrong thing for a right reason, but overall he had been a good kid. However he hadn't seen him in over a year.

Deputy Sacks? Keith thought about it. He did see him almost every day and while it didn't seem likely, he wouldn't disapprove. Sacks was a little older, sure but he was a nice, albeit, soft-spoken guy and a good deputy. It wasn't like he was -

Keith looked at the address again. Then he looked back to the front door his daughter had slipped out of only moments ago. I_Lamb._/I Veronica was dating the blue-eyed devil he would have expressively forbidden her to associate with at all if he had even thought this would be a possibility. No wonder she had been so cagey, keeping it a secret for a month, not wanting to say his name today, leaving as soon as she had given him that slip of paper.

The only thing that made it worse was that he had agreed to have dinner with the happy couple and Lamb's family. He only hoped Lamb still stocked his fridge with more beer than food.

"Hello?" Veronica answered her ringing cell.

"You really expected me to walk into that apartment without knowing who'd be answering the door?" Keith asked her, surprising even himself at how calm he had managed to keep his tone.

"For the record anyone could answer the door. His mother, one of his brothers, me -"

"Veronica."

"Dad."

"Lamb."

"Turkey?"

"Not funny. You conned me into agreeing to have dinner with Sheriff Don Lamb and his family."

"In my defense you have this habit of wanting to meet the guys I'm more or less seeing, well here's your chance for the latest to make the cut."

"We've met."

"And now you get to meet him in a whole new capacity. Out of uniform, unarmed, with his family. You should be thrilled. No Celeste, no Jake -"

"It's Lamb, Veronica. How did you manage to forget -"

"I blame his mother," she admitted. If it hadn't been for Patty they wouldn't have shared his old bed and could have woken up the next morning without all those pesky revelations. Of course she would argue that she also had the woman to thank. Being with Lamb hadn't been nearly as bad as she had feared and the man did have skills.

"We're going to talk about this tonight after we get home. I don't care if it's Christmas, won't be, well, insert your Christmas sex metaphor of choice here, you're coming home with me tonight and we're going to talk about this."

Defeated, Veronica sighed again. "Alright. But you'll still come to dinner and be nice to him?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. But I'd hope you'd be nice to him, at least tonight. His family was nice to me when they didn't have to be. Hell, he was nice to me though it could have partially been because I kept him from getting a DWI, but still."

With that Keith agreed, he didn't like it, but if Veronica was saying this then she at least believed it to be true which gave it some merit to him.

"I'm so glad it's you," Lamb sighed when he opened his door to find Veronica on the other side minutes later.

"You sure? 'Cause some new information's gotten out."

He paled slightly. "What?"

"My dad knows. He figured it out, I'm guessing when he saw your address, the address of where he's supposed to be at one today."

"I gather he didn't take it well."

"He's under orders to be nice when means you are too."

"Okay. It's Christmas, come on in." After he had closed the door after her, there was a roar of celebration in the living room.

"Wow. All of that for me? You weren't kidding about them wanting to see me, huh?" Veronica smiled up to him.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed. At least he had managed to remind his mother and brothers of the rules in his place being either the game or a Die Hard marathon. "Look who made it!"

"Veronica!" Jack called out before coming over and engulfing her in a hug, Patty quickly following.

"Hey," she laughed as she pulled back. Glancing around, she wondered where their partner in crime was.

Lamb caught it. "Eric ran to the store. Apparently my fridge is 'lacking in all things that will make tonight's dinner appetizing' and apparently he didn't bring enough originally. He'll be back in about two hours."

"So you must do most of the cooking," Patty smiled to Veronica.

"She is the Manicotti Queen," Lamb smirked to her.

Veronica actually had to fight to not blush at that. Yes she had cooked for him and she was perfectly happy with no one else ever knowing that. "You know the life of a sheriff, not much time to cook."

"And a private detective?" Jack asked.

"Has more time," she nodded. "So, speaking of, is there anything I can help with?"

"Not until Eric gets back."

"Wait. You got rid of my Snickerdoodle fixin's?" she all but pouted up to the sheriff.

"Where you left 'em," he told her, motioning to the kitchen.

"She bakes," Jack smirked.

"That she does," Veronica grinned. "So what are we gonna do in the meantime? Is there a Christmas parade I'm unaware of?"

"The game," Jack answered firmly.

"You know the rules, Mars, it's the game or the Die Hard marathon on Christmas," Don told her.

"No 'Wizard of Oz'?" Veronica was stunned. It was a Christmas TV tradition and she was standing there Neptune's own wizard.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've had to watch that?" he asked her before glaring over to his mother.

"Oh, go see the wizard, Donald. Ask him for a remote control," Patty shot back.

"I've got an idea," Jack smirked as he looked over to their mother.

Patty smirked herself, almost reading her son's mind. She knew that look. "It is just us."

"What?" Veronica asked, realizing she was right to be nervous. She knew those matching smirks.

"No, no, no," Lamb told them.

"Oh, honey, come on, it could be fun," Patty smiled up from the sofa.

"What are they talking about?" Veronica asked Lamb.

"Lamb family tradition," he sighed as he looked to the traitors he called family. "It's like reverse interrogation. Anything you ever wanted to know about me but were too afraid or too smart to ask I think you're about to find out."

"How much do I have to reveal in return?" Veronica asked cautiously as she took a seat in Lamb's lounger while he moved to the chair opposite her.

"Nothing that you'd be uncomfortable with," Patty assured her.

"Oh, but I'm up for grabs?" Don caught his brother's expression, knowing he had given him the perfect opening. "Not a word."

Veronica laughed. "Okay."

Over the next hour she got to find out exactly how Lamb had gotten into law enforcement (which also explained why 'Mr. Lamb' wasn't in the picture), that all three of the Lamb men had almost identical birthmarks, just how many cheesy 80's dance moves Lamb would likely never forget and that Veronica in turn would never forget having seen. Exes weren't mentioned, Veronica's run-ins with Lamb in the professional capacity weren't mentioned either. For that she was a little relieved.

It would have been scary just how natural it all felt but they had been having too much fun to realize how they were supposed to react.

The sound of someone seemingly trying to kick down the door distracted them from their tear-inducing laughter and Lamb stood as though it was the most natural thing in the world that someone would try to kick his door in.

"Think you got enough?" he almost laughed at the sight of the grocery bags seemingly outweighing Eric.

"Move," the slimmer man ordered him.

"Magic word?"

"Beer."

Lamb wordlessly stepped aside. Good enough.

"Should half of that have been made yesterday in preparation?" Jack asked.

"Why do you think I was out shopping at 8AM?" he shot back.

"Early bird specials on birds?" Don cracked.

"You really want to test the guy who could give you food poisoning?"

"You really want to threaten an officer?"

"Eric, you're not poisoning anyone. Don, you're not arresting your brother on Christmas," Patty stated.

"You wanted us to spend Christmas together. You know how that always goes," Don sighed as he walked back over to his chair.

"Because every year I'm convinced my adult children will act like adults. I pray for the year you three prove me right."

"You do realize you just implied that Don could arrest Eric on a day that isn't Christmas, right?" Veronica quietly asked Patty.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replied just above a whisper.

"No one needed to see what was being seen," Don cringed at the memory of having even partially witnessed his brother's enjoyment of having sex in public places. Yes it was different when he did it!

"So, Veronica, how's life with a prude?" Eric called to her from the kitchen.

That time Veronica held back her laughter. Her kinky sheriff was kinky, no question of that, but she could hardly answer that way with his mother sitting right there next to her.

"Thank you for defending my honor, Mars, I appreciate it," Don told her with a shake of his head.

"Oh, you want me to talk about your collection of handcuffs? Okay, I can. Which style should I start with? The black furry ones?" she grinned over at him.

"It's alright, I'm not even here, feel free to continue," Patty told them with a sigh as she held up her hands as if to surrender herself.

"See, you should've stopped at your good son," Jack finally spoke up.

"I did. His name's Scrappy," she shot back.

Don laughed. "Not the first time I've been passed over for a dog."

"Is it my fault Backup's friendlier?" Veronica dreamily sighed.

"I was thinking Echolls," he smirked.

Veronica's jaw dropped. I_He didn't._/I He had. He was just lucky his family was there.

Jack only laughed. "Wow." He had heard the stories, as had Eric but Eric hadn't heard the comment. Now Jack was just enjoying the show, wondering where he could get some popcorn to go with it.

"Echolls?" Patty asked.

"You know, you're one to talk about dogs. I could mention someone myself." Two could play this game and Veronica wasn't above playing dirty just because it was Christmas.

God, he loved seeing her jealous. It never got old, knowing she still hated the mere mention of that one night stand. It had been two years since then and still she reacted just the same. He had never even told her he had been thinking of her the whole night just because of how it got to her to think that hadn't been the case.

"I suppose I'll get that," Patty stated at the knock on the door that soon followed.

"Damn, you two don't even need a ring of a bell, do you?" Jack sighed, still unable to believe he hadn't had to pay to watch those fireworks.

"He started it," Veronica stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not my fault you're cute when you're angry," Don smirked before getting up to sit beside her. "Come on," he told her as he curled an arm around her shoulders, "you know you're the favorite. Besides, she never baked for me."

His lips were to the shell of her ear then as he held her closer. Veronica didn't want to reply or respond in any way. But it felt good, so good she couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through her. His mouth being so close, his body against hers, his possessiveness, his own jealousy creeping back when it came to Logan. It all just reminded her why she was there.

"You'd better have gotten me something good," she replied finally despite their conversation the night before about not exchanging gifts.

"Implying what I gave you last night wasn't good enough?" he asked with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

She replied with a dubious look.

"Ouch," he chuckled. "You've got a few good things on the way. In the meantime you're the one who's met the family and is spending Christmas with me. Remember that."

"Hey, hey! It's the early birds!" Jack called when he saw Steve and Ana walk in.

"Funny how no one talks about the early worms that get eaten," Steve replied as he followed his husband into the apartment.

"Someone order red wine and cranberries?" Ana called as she headed straight for the kitchen.

"My angel!" Eric called back in reply.

The tall and slender brunette laughed. "What would you do without me?"

"Today? Be serving you all dry Stove Top."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it!" Veronica called back to them. "What?" she asked to the curious eyes that had fallen on her. "I snack while I cook."

"Not when I'm cooking, you don't!" Eric called back to her.

"It's true," Patty whispered to her. "Eric's a little, well, dramatic when it comes to his presentations being perfect."

"Dramatic? Understatement," Steve added. Looking to Don, he asked, "Remember that last Christmas with the popcorn garlands?"

Lamb laughed at the memory. "He shouldn't have brought the beer if he didn't expect us to think we were allowed to eat too. Football, beer, popcorn. It's supposed to be a given."

"I still can't believe you don't have a Christmas tree, Don," Ana sighed as she took a seat beside him and Veronica. "Aren't sacrifices part of the Christmas experience?"

"You're here, you tell me," he told her.

"Right, because Texas is so much better at Christmas. Oh, what will I ever do with a Christmas where I don't have to shovel my way to my car?" she sighed dramatically.

"Mock all you want, but you're gonna be pissed when you're at the airport and you realize you could've just stayed home."

"Given the fireworks we're likely to see here? I think it'll be worth it," she smirked. "So who's playing?"

"Jets and Steelers," Jack answered.

Keith took a deep breath as he stood outside of Lamb's door an hour later. He could hear the cheering coming from inside the apartment and knew that this was going to take all of his strength. Veronica and Don. Don's family. It was too late to turn back now.

"I guess I'll get it," Lamb sighed when no one else moved to answer the door.

"Your place, your rules, right, bro?" Eric smirked.

"Don't you have a bird to master baste?" he glared.

Eric only grinned as he swiped another Snickerdoodle from the tray Veronica had baked to keep the others out of the not even half-cooked food.

"Merry Christmas, Lamb," Keith told him, his best polite yet disbelieving smile in place when Don opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Keith," he grinned back, half embarrassed, half certain he was about to be punched. He could only hope the others would see it if Keith tried.

Even as he stepped into the apartment, Keith couldn't believe he was there or that this was really happening. He was spending Christmas with a nemesis and Veronica was to blame.

"Hi, Dad," Veronica smiled when she saw him. "Guess you were right about who was going to answer the door."

"Oh, so you must be the famous Keith Mars," Patty smiled as she stood and went over to introduce herself. She had been waiting a while for this moment. Given how much she had heard her youngest talk about him she felt as though she knew him already. Add to that she did fully intend to nudge the children's minds towards wedding plans so it stood to reason that she felt it necessary to meet Veronica's father.

"I wouldn't consider myself all that famous, but yes," he smiled as he shook the woman's hand.

"Don speaks rather highly of you, I feel as if we've already met."

"Well if Don says it I'm sure it's true," he grinned tightly as he glanced towards his former deputy.

"What was that about keeping your mother and my father away from each other?" Veronica whispered to Lamb.

"Doesn't look like he's told her what a jerk I am yet."

"So you're not still worried?"

He shrugged. "Too late now, isn't it?"

"I could fake sick if you want us to go."

"You'd leave me alone with my family?"

She laughed. She would have hugged him then if not for their witnesses. Instead she settled for gently smacking his arm.

"So I heard there was a game on," Keith said, clapping his hands together as he looked to the people Patty had just introduced him to.

"Jets and Steelers," Jack told him.

"Sounds good to me."

All had settled into a mostly comfortable sports watching experience for the next hour until Eric cried out from the kitchen.

Ana was the first one up, rushing into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" As both a doctor and his wife, she surveyed his hands first, wondering if he had cut himself.

"Who the hell was in here?!" Eric called out.

Keith, Don, Jack and Steve all glanced to each other.

"Eric," Ana demanded as she took hold of his hands finally.

"I'm fine," he muttered to her. Taking his hands from her grasp, he stormed back into the living room. "So no one wants to eat tonight, is that it?"

"What's wrong now?" Jack asked.

"You have to do this every year? You have to ruin every single one of these family dinners? Just can't keep your hands out of the food that's not even completely cooked?"

Jack sighed. "Some hosts actually serve these people things, maybe you've heard of them, they're called appetizers so the guests aren't starving come dinner."

"I try to do something nice for us all and you -"

"Eric," Patty jumped in, "what is it? What happened?"

"Dinner's ruined and you have your eldest to thank."

"Oh, Eric, stop being so dramatic," Patty sighed as she fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose at an attempt to stop her own oncoming migraine. "We will fix this. Let me know what you need, I'll run to the store -"

"I'll drive you," Keith interjected. He needed to get out. One Lamb was more than enough he had realized. However in Patty's case she was Don's mother, it was Christmas and he definitely wanted to investigate a little. Spending some time with her away from the kids would be the best way.

"Thank you, Keith. See, Eric?" she asked as she took his hastily scribbled list from him. "Just give us twenty minutes and all will be well."

"Forgetting who you're talking to?" Jack mumbled.

"Enough," she stated as she looked to him. "Christmas is stressful enough without you three pestering each other. You're adults. Please, for one day, as a Christmas present to the woman who gave you life, please act like adults today. While Keith and I are gone - "

"Can I be in charge?" Don grinned. It was his apartment, Eric was making a mess of his kitchen, he was the one they were trying to marry off - it was only fair.

"No." Patty might have thought of Steve or Ana but she wasn't sure she trusted them right then either. "Veronica, you're in charge. Make sure those boys don't kill each other."

"I do know where the handcuffs are hidden," she replied, not even thinking of all the ways that could be taken out of context.

Keith turned three shades of red before heading for the door.

Patty had to fight to not giggle as she followed. Jack was downright impressed. The girl could definitely hold her own with them, he liked that. Ana was already picturing her bridesmaid dress. Yeah, she was family already even if she and her father hadn't realized it yet.

"We'll be back soon," Patty told them through her slight bout of laughter. While it wasn't an image she needed of either of them, her youngest son was a sheriff. At least she had that clean thought to cling to. Keith however clearly hadn't thought of that.

It wasn't until they were nearly to the car that Keith managed to gain enough control of himself to speak again.

"Are all of the Lamb family gatherings so eventful?"

Patty laughed. "Those boys are a handful, that's for sure. But they are good boys most of the time. They just seem to live to irritate one another, which they of course do wonderfully. Twenty years ago punishment usually involved the kitchen sink sprayer. At least until Don faked a broken arm from having slid and fallen on the wet kitchen floor."

Keith laughed. He could imagine the adult Don doing something similar to get out of having to work. "Veronica told me earlier that you and the others surprised Don this morning," he said as he regained his composure.

Patty nodded from the passenger seat as Keith drove. "Yes."

"So when exactly did you and the others decide to surprise Don with your visit today?"

"About a week ago. We didn't really have any other plans, usually they all come to my house but I wanted to be able to spend Christmas with Don too for once and I admit I may have had a slight ulterior motive.

Keith half-smiled. Of course she did. Why wouldn't she? "And just what might that be?"

"I like Veronica,, I think she's good for Don. And since this is the second holiday that they're spending together, at least that I know of, I think it's good you and I have gotten to meet."

Keith nodded, even if he didn't like where this conversation seemed to be heading. "How did you find out about them?"

"Don brought her home to Thanksgiving and they hardly seemed to spend more than a few moments apart. The fact he even introduced her to us at all spoke volumes. Veronica's one of the very few women Don has ever let us meet."

"So one could assume plans are being made?" he asked, giving a voice to his fear.

"I would hope so," she nodded. "She's a lovely young woman. I'm sorry, I haven't asked you. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Keith sighed. He couldn't tell the woman the truth, clearly she had no idea what Don was like away from home but he refused to conceal his concern. "Well to be honest, I only found out today that they are in fact involved so the idea of them planning certain things worries me. They have known each other for a while, which I appreciate, but for most of that time they weren't what you would call friendly."

"Oh?"

"What has Don told you?"

Patty smiled. "He has admitted that she's a handful herself and that she makes his job more difficult. But he's also implied that he's not entirely unhappy about that. She somehow always manages to come up in conversation when he talks about work, not always by name but after a while it became easier for him to talk about her. They make quite a team from what I understand, her own investigative prowess and his title, really it makes sense.

"So he hasn't told you about their other sort of meetings in the professional capacity?"

"What do you mean?"

Keith was amazed. Don had never mentioned arresting her. "Forget it. How exactly did Don introduce Veronica to you at Thanksgiving?"

"Don, Eric and Jack had been ripping on each other all day and finally Don stormed out, saying that he needed air. When he came back an hour later he had Veronica with him."

Keith pulled into a free parking space outside of the only open grocery store in town then, curious as to how Lamb had even known Veronica was in Texas. Unless she had told him for some reason and they had decided to meet.

"Did he happen to mention if he knew she was in town?" he asked as they climbed out of the car and headed towards the store.

"Veronica told us that they ran into each other while he was out, wherever he was. She said that she had been on a case and according to Don it had been one of his cases as well and the man they had been looking for had already been taken into custody which was why Veronica felt comfortable in spending the night."

Keith took a deep breath and knew he needed a change of subject. The idea his daughter and his former deputy spending even one night together was not something he needed in his mind, especially not when they had apparently been spending several together for the past month.

"Are you sure it was a good idea leaving your chef son at home while we do the shopping?"

"Oh, he won't hurt his brothers. Especially not when he doesn't have his extensive cutlery set with him. Besides if he were here it could take him an hour to decide on what he really needs as opposed to what he wants to try differently. For us, we can be in and out with what he needs in no time."

**

"I'm surprised you didn't invite Cliff," Veronica told Lamb at yet another commercial break.

He shrugged. "I think he's spending today with his latest conquest."

"And Sacks?"

"So tired of my company already?" he half-smirked.

"No," she admitted. "I'm just surprised. You usually have your minions all around for these kinds of things."

"Do I? Isn't this the first Christmas we've actually spent together?"

Veronica laughed, trying to disguise her embarrassment. So much for thinking she knew all there was to know about him.

"So we really can't eat anything until dinner?" Steve called out to Eric as he stirred whatever it was in the pot on one of the back burners.

"Depends on what Mom brings back I guess, doesn't it?" he called back, still irritated with the feeling he was almost having to start over from scratch. True the turkey was still heating up in the oven, his stuffing was halfway done, the cranberries and vegetables wouldn't be far behind but he still hated the fact that his family had nearly ruined his initial creations.

**

"I guess that's it then," Keith commented as he finished putting the bags of groceries into his trunk.

"Not so painful now was it, Mr. Mars?" Patty smiled.

Keith chuckled. "Keith, please. And no, this actually has been quite an enlightening experience."

"Well I understand that you and Don haven't been on the best of terms, I suppose, for a while. But I do appreciate the effort you've been making given how close Veronica and Don have become. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to think of Don bringing home a nineteen-year-old girl at first. But as I talked to her and began to get to know her I really couldn't imagine anyone being better for him than Veronica. I've heard how she challenges him, how she isn't willing to let him get away with things that other have in the past. I really admire that about your daughter."

**

"You know, my dad and your mom have been gone for a while. Think we should worry?" Veronica asked.

"I haven't gotten a phone call saying I should expect to be grounded so no," Lamb answered with a shake of his head.

"Since we could be alone for a while longer, I've got an idea," Jack called out. "We're going to need some beers though," he added as he made for the kitchen.

"Tell me you're kidding," Steve sighed.

Jack only grinned as he walked back into the living room, handing a beer to each of the others.

"Hey, she's underage," Don stated as he swiped her beer from her.

"I've never contributed to the delinquency of a minor," Jack smiled as he twisted the cap off of his beer.

Veronica grinned up at him as she took what was about to be her beer from Lamb's hand.

With that Don sighed, twisted the cap off his own beer and took a swig.

"Any others?" Jack asked, still grinning himself.

Eric followed.

"I've never staged a game to embarrass my family," Don stated.

Jack happily took a swig, Eric was once again right behind him, along with Ana and Steve.

"Another Lamb family trait I should be aware of?" Veronica asked.

"Just a way to get to know our future sister-in-law better," Jack smiled.

"No one said anything about marriage," Veronica quickly replied, looking more like a deer in headlights than she would ever admit.

"Well you're family at this point now anyway, so deal with it," Ana told her. "Now can we get back to the damn game?"

"I've never faked an interest in someone to get closer to their relative," Don stated as he looked to Ana.

"Are you still bitter about that?" she asked. With a sigh, she took a sip.

"I've never stolen anything from work," Steve stated.

Veronica and Don each took a drink. Veronica thinking of certain case files, Lamb thinking of certain 'extras' he had swiped. Cash here and there from criminals, handcuffs, nothing anyone would really miss.

"I've never tried to sleep my way through the sheriff's department to get to the sheriff," Lamb smirked to Veronica.

Veronica didn't touch her beer. "My dating Leo had nothing to do with you. My presence then irritating you however was a bonus," she grinned back.

Jack cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer when he knew he had the attention of the others.

Don groaned as he made a face. "Grant?" He knew his brother had gone out with a few of his fellow deputies back when he was still working in Texas but the idea of his brother and his former boss was about to make him sick.

"Well since we're on the topic of bosses," Jack grinned, "I've never had sex on or against my boss' desk."

Steve was the only one to take a swig that time. "I've never lied about myself to get laid," he stated finally.

Ana and Eric both took a sip at that one.

"You're kidding me!" Veronica cried with a laugh as she looked to Lamb who wasn't even moving to raise his bottle.

"A sheriff doesn't have to lie," he grinned.

"Well I know Eric's," Ana told them.

"Of course you do, you married him," Jack laughed, only to be rewarded with a punch to the arm from his younger brother.

"You're the one who inspired the one I know about," Ana replied.

"What?" Jack didn't have a clue.

"You're women friends? The ones who are oh so comfortable around you since it's not like it means anything if they change in front of you or whatever. Well, Eric, you want to fill in the rest?"

Turning three shades of pink, Eric really wasn't sure he wanted to. "It's not my fault Jack has hot female friends! And it was before we even met."

Ana only glared. It didn't matter that it had happened before they got together, she still hated hearing about it. "Alright, I've got another one." Looking pointedly up over to Don, she said, "I've never arrested someone just because they were dating the girl I wanted for myself."

Don scoffed and caught Veronica's stare. "You really can't come up with anything better than things relating to the job?" He shook his head and took the incriminating drink.

"I should make you apologize to Logan for that," Veronica told him.

"I've never gotten off while working on a dirty picture stakeout night," he shot back to her.

_Fraking swimsuit model!_ Veronica mentally chided herself. Wordlessly she glared up at him and took the swig.

"I've never made a sex tape or been caught on tape while having sex," Eric said.

"Please, you enjoy it," Jack scoffed.

Still, they all took a drink at that one. Laughter quickly followed at the realization that not one among them hadn't done it or had it happen to them.

"I've never gone skinny dipping," Steve said.

Once again they all took a drink.

"Hey, hey, everybody!" Keith called out as he and Patty came back in, arms full with the groceries Eric had ordered.

Don quickly grabbed Veronica's nearly empty beer bottle from her hand and set it on the table behind the sofa. "Welcome back."

"Don't worry about me, I'm still a ways from tipsy," Veronica smirked to him.

"Veronica, could I speak to you for a moment?" Keith asked as he waved her over to him in the entryway of the apartment.

She glanced to Lamb. "Sure."

Patty had gone to help Eric unpack the groceries and the others seemed to still be continuing a tame version of their game. That left the Marses mostly alone for the moment.

"How exactly did you run into Lamb on Thanksgiving?"

"Patty didn't tell you?"

"According to her Lamb had left at some point and when he came back you were with him. How exactly did that happen?" Keith really wasn't sure what to believe at this point. He wanted to believe that his daughter hadn't been working on the case he had told her deliberately not to touch but the fact she had been in Texas then at all implied otherwise. The only other option seemed to be that she had gone to Texas to meet Lamb. Neither idea thrilled him.

"You remember the Rich Thomas case, I assume?"

"Veronica -"

"Technically I kept my promise," she insisted. "I never even saw him. I was looking for him when I found Lamb. He'd been drinking and as much as part of me wanted to leave him there I had a feeling I'd somehow get blamed if he got into a fight or drove drunk or something. So I took his keys and drove him to Patty's house. He invited me to stay and since I didn't have anything else to do and I was hungry and a little curious to see Lamb in his natural habitat, I agreed."

"You just let the Rich Thomas case you weren't even supposed to be on drop because you wanted to spend Thanksgiving dinner with Lamb?" By now Keith couldn't even remember which part of that was supposed to bother him more.

"Lamb had known that Rich jumped bail, turned out he'd gotten a call earlier from San Antonio PD who said that they'd picked him up so really there wasn't a case for me anymore, just the invitation to have Thanksgiving dinner with Lamb and his family." Veronica knew it was better to leave out exactly when Lamb had really told her about San Antonio's officers picking Rich up. Admitting they had been in his old bed at the time? No. That wasn't going to happen.

"And when Patty assumed you and Lamb were dating? Neither of you felt it necessary to correct her? Or is there something else I need to know about?"

"We tried to tell them, but they kept interrupting us. They all wanted to know about the new girl and after a while it just didn't matter because clearly they had their minds made up."

"And that's when you two jumped on the bandwagon and decided -"

_No, that came while lying in his old bed with him when he kissed me._ "It just happened really fast. I mean, even now it's only been a month and both families are spending Christmas together. If that doesn't give you an idea of how fast this has been then -"

"So with any luck they'll lose interest as soon as they've gained an interest in you? Lamb included?" Keith smiled, unable to even try to disguise his hope.

"I wouldn't count on it," Veronica replied, beginning to realize she liked the idea of spending time with Lamb's family. Despite their dysfunctions they did have their fun moments, mostly when they were lovingly ripping on one another and she did feel like she fit in. Plus seeing Lamb with them was quite appealing. He didn't have the same cocky demeanor with them there, he couldn't be the big badass when his brothers were outing his past mishaps.

**

"Who's ready to eat!" Eric called out just after six.

Each of the others chorused in a loud, "Me!"

"Well then come and get it. I'm your cook, not your waiter," Eric shot back.

Patty laughed. How the times had changed, but at least one of her sons knew how it had been for her when she hosted the holiday dinners.

"You know, I remember a time when we opened presents before dinner," Don stated as they all took their seats again, each with a full plate.

"Christmas is about togetherness, not presents," Patty told him.

"So this is your way of saying we've all been naughty this year," he sighed.

"I got you something but it's going to wait until after dinner."

"Speaking of presents, since I didn't get to open mine this morning, how about you tell me what I got?" Veronica smiled to her father.

"You didn't get to open your gifts this morning?" Patty asked her.

Veronica glanced to Lamb. "Uh, no. La - Don called me about when you guys showed up and I pretty much ran right over."

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I'd known. Well now I feel bad. I didn't mean to take either of you from your Christmas," she went on as she looked between Keith and Veronica.

"Don't worry about it, the boxes will still be there when we get home tonight," Keith smiled to her.

"I have an idea," she told them. "How about we go around and each talk about our favorite Christmases? Sort of like saying what we're thankful for at Thanksgiving? At least it'll give us something to do in place of opening presents."

Keith nodded. "Alright, well, I guess for me it was the year I got my first police badge and gun. I couldn't have been more than seven or eight and pretty soon I was pretending to arrest all the kids in my neighborhood that I would catch stealing newspapers or whatever. I felt like a real hero."

"Malibu Barbie. Next!" Veronica followed.

The others laughed but Eric was next to speak. "Mine's cheesy. Four years ago," he smiled over to his wife. "I proposed on Christmas Eve. She said yes, technically, on Christmas morning."

Ana held up her left hand with a wide smile across her lips as she revealed her engagement ring. "Definitely my best Christmas present ever."

"Last year's fifty-two-inch Plasma screen, definitely," Jack nodded.

"The custom computer," Steve smiled to Jack.

"Even though it nearly caused more fires than I care to admit, I'm going to say my very first what you'd now call an Easy Bake Oven," Patty admitted.

"I'm going with the Big Wheel," Lamb grinned.

"Because of the car or because you ran me over with it?" Jack asked him.

Lamb laughed at the memory. Could it be both? "Both." Apparently it could be.

"You ran over your own brother?" Keith asked him, unsure why he was surprised Lamb would do such a thing.

"I was five! And he was in my way."

"Don was jealous that Jack was so much closer to being old enough to drive so he begged me for that car. When Santa decided he'd been a good boy that year the first thing Don did was manage to knock his thirteen-year-old brother down and proceeded to roll that mini-car over him," Patty stated with a sigh, wondering then if that week long grounding had been of any use at all. Seeing her youngest still laughing about it gave her the answer she didn't want.

"It's scary to think your driving has improved since then," Veronica told him, trying to fight her own urge to laugh at the story. The mental picture it conjured was funny but she wasn't sure she wanted Lamb's brother to hate her so soon.

Lamb only laughed harder. "I haven't run over anyone since that day. And yes, it was worth it."

"Okay, I need a change of subject," Keith told them. "Eric, how did you get into the chef business?"

"Funny story. I was visiting a friend who'd gotten this gig in a commercial and I'd brought some lunch for us. The director found one of the sandwiches and wanted to know the name of the caterer. Shane told him it was me and I was hired on the spot. From there I ended up getting hired all over and managed to start my own business for real."

"So you just kind of fell into it? Impressive. Jack? Advertising, right?"

"Yeah. Well that story's less interesting. I started out in sports, but after a while I realized I wanted to do more, that I didn't want football to rule my life. So I took a few classes and it just worked out."

"How did you become a private investigator, Keith?" Patty asked him.

Veronica nearly choked on her turkey.

Keith sighed and glanced to Lamb who had the decency to look as uncomfortable as Keith and Veronica felt. "Long story short, a few years ago the town decided that Don would be the better sheriff. So decided that I wouldn't let losing my badge stop me from fighting crime."

"So Donnie-Boy, what exactly did you have planned for today before you found out we were here?" Jack asked, sensing the tension that had fallen between his brother and the Marses just then.

"A quiet day with the game, some pizza and if I was lucky a phone call from a certain elf."

"Is that a short joke?" Veronica asked.

He smirked. "Maybe."

Another hour passed before Patty announced that she did in fact have a gift for her youngest son after all. One that he was supposed to share with the Marses.

"It's nothing big, but I have something for you," Patty told Veronica and Keith after along moment, reaching into her large purse for the long, thin and brightly wrapped envelope.

Don took it as he glanced to Veronica and Keith. Money? Invitations? He couldn't deny the slight pounding of his heart he could only hope the others couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry we didn't get anything for you," Keith told her as he watched Veronica cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I wasn't expecting anything, after all we only just met and no one knew the others and I were coming. Just go ahead and open it. I do hope you like it and will use it."

With a deep breath, Don reached into the envelope and soon saw he had been right to be afraid. They were just pieces of paper but what they represented terrified him.

"A plane ticket?" he asked.

"Three, actually," Patty smiled as she looked over to Veronica and Keith. "For next Thanksgiving. You know I like to have all of my boys home for at least one holiday and Veronica, you're more than welcome back yourself and after tonight I'd be grateful to have your father there as well."

Veronica hardly knew what to say. Celeste had hated her, she hadn't known Lynn that well but she had remembered her being nice to her. Still, now at least one mother she knew liked her… and it just happened to be Don Lamb's.

IThe eggnog. Yes. The eggnog is to blame./I

"Patty - " Keith tried.

"I know it's presumptuous, but I'm rarely wrong about these things. Don can't really get away from work around Christmas so I have to settle for Thanksgiving and while I know you both have work yourselves, if you're able, I would like to have you there as well."

Keith sighed, then looked between Don and Veronica who both had a similar knowing expression as they faced each other. Apparently this wasn't the first time the woman's stubbornness had shown itself with them. Right there in front of him one of his worst nightmares was coming true. He knew he shouldn't have expected Veronica to be able to fight her attraction to his former deputy forever. He hated it, but his mind was made up. There was a time the boy had been like family, now it looked like he was really about to be at this rate.

"I can all but promise Veronica will be there," he told her finally, still unable to even believe the words were coming out of his mouth. "As for myself, I will try."

"Subtle, Mom, thanks," Lamb grinned through his own embarrassment.

"You've finally met a nice girl. Was I supposed to ignore that?" Patty asked him.

"I remember the subtlety I got," Ana stated. "Flowers at the nurse's station one random day, only to find out later they were from Patty, not Eric."

"I send food, not flowers," Eric told her.

"If I remember correctly I got an e-mail about a job interview at the same advertising firm just outside of Dallas that Jack was working at when we met," Steve added.

Patty only smirked. Perhaps she was a matchmaker from the word go, but obviously she hadn't been wrong yet.

"Well on that note, I actually might have something for you," Lamb whispered over to Veronica just before he stood and offered his hand to her.

"But you said - " They had talked about not exchanging gifts this year, mostly Veronica had to try to spare him from thinking they had reached the obligation stage. Still, if he was about to do something extravagant thanks to his mother she wasn't sure she would be able to contain her scream. In the meantime Lamb - and the others apparently - were still waiting for her to reply. Or perhaps breathe. It was hard to tell with the room insisting on spinning like it was.

Veronica had been eying his jean pockets, out of fear she told herself, since she had walked into the apartment. They looked normal, no ring box-sized bulges so she stood with slightly less fear than she would have had otherwise. She chose to believe his mother was getting to her.

"We'll be right back," Veronica told the others as she followed him out.

"$20 says he's proposing," Eric quietly told Jack.

"With her likely armed father here? Right. Because Donnie-Boy has a death wish."

"He is a sheriff," Eric replied.

Jack had to admit his younger brother had a point.

"Are you sure we can't do this Twenty Questions style? Like does it sparkle or something?" Veronica asked, trying to fight the twinge of fear in her voice.

Lamb sighed. He would thank his mother later for almost scaring her off, he decided. "It can under the right light I guess, but it's not what you think."

"So it didn't cost you a couple month's pay?"

"Veronica -"

"I'm just trying to keep you alive here. My dad wasn't exactly thrilled by what your mom told him and if it's - Besides, it's only been a month and -"

"Mars, listen to me. This is something you've proven more than once that you don't exactly need but, here," he went on as he reached into his pocket.

Veronica couldn't believe it when she saw just what it was. It did kind of sparkle under the porch light, but he was right. It wasn't even close to what she had thought it would be. For that she was a little thankful. It hadn't even been a month since their first semi-official 'get together' yet there she stood speechless, holding what she knew to be a key to his apartment.

"I figured I'd give you a chance to give your lock-picking tools a rest," he smirked.

She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

"And you?"

"Depends. If I use it could I still be threatened with breaking and entering?"

"Not when I'm the one who's giving the key to you. The idea, basically, is for you to know you can come and go as you please. Officially. Besides, there's always something new I can bust you on - B&E is kinda low on the list."

Veronica shook her head. Of course he couldn't leave that alone. "So I take it this also means I could leave a toothbrush here without you freaking out?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Okay," she smiled before kissing him quickly. She slid the key into her back pocket and turned to head back inside with him close behind.

Naturally the first thing both parents did when their grown children walked back in was glance to Veronica's left hand. Keith couldn't hide his relief, nor could Patty disguise her slight disappointment at there being no new jewelry to speak of.

"That was quick," Eric commented.

"Yeah. And I'll take that $20 since Jack didn't officially take the bet," he smirked.

"Well, I apologize to have to cut this a little short, but Veronica and I have a busy day tomorrow," Keith stated, more than a little anxious to get his daughter out of there while she was still simply the girlfriend of one of the biggest jerks he knew.

Veronica glanced to her watch, it was 9PM and she knew what was waiting for her at home. Of course the realization she had spent twelve hours with Lamb and no one had died was more than a little sobering.

"Yeah, he's right," she admitted with a sigh. Best to rip the band-aid right off, she decided.

"Aw, alright, well I do hope we'll see you next year," Patty told her as she moved to hug her goodbye.

"I do too," she quietly told her as she hugged the older woman back. She really hated to admit it, but she really didn't dislike spending time with them.

"And that does go for both of you," Patty insisted as she hugged Keith next.

"We'll see," Keith told her again, part of him still hoping Veronica would come to her senses by next year. But then catching the sight of her saying goodnight to Lamb after she had said her goodbyes to the rest of his family made him realize what a fleeting hope that seemed to be.

"I'll call you when they leave," Don told her just above a whisper.

"You know my dad will freak if he finds out I snuck out tonight to come back to where I've already spent the last twelve hours."

"Well you could make it easier on him and move in now," he grinned. "I'm kidding," he added quickly when he saw the panic cross her face.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you."

He laughed. "Why should tonight be any different?"

"Veronica," Keith called as he waited by the door.

"I'll call you later," he told her as she stepped away.

"Maybe I'll answer," she smirked up at him before heading towards the door.

**

"So what part would you like to begin with?" Keith asked when Veronica walked in, both having decided it would be easier for them to leave in their own cars as they had arrived.

"I already told you how it happened. I was looking for Rich and found Lamb. I don't really know what else there is to tell."

"How about the Christmas gift he gave you tonight?"

"It wasn't jewelry if that's what you're wondering. He just wanted to talk to me, without his family being able to overhear for once today. He thanked me for coming and said that it went a lot better than he had thought it would. He was really glad you were there too, and yes, didn't shoot him."

"So he didn't give you anything?"

"Considering this is Deputy Lamb we're talking about, I'd say him saying 'thank you' counts."

Keith had to admit she had a point.

**

"I noticed Veronica's finger was still bare when she left tonight," Patty commented when she finally had Don alone, having sent the others ahead to the hotel as she had offered to help clean up.

Don sighed. "I know you'd have Veronica and me married yesterday if you could, but I'll warn you now, don't be surprised if she still doesn't have a ring in a year."

"Do you love her?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not that simple. Between our history and Keith and my history with him, I'm still surprised he didn't shoot me today. Veronica and I still have some things to figure out before we even think about nearing that step, much less taking it. I still can't believe you actually got them the tickets though. That's just -"

"I like Veronica, I like her with you. Obviously I don't know where you two are headed but wherever it is I would hope that it involves more family holidays together and that's why I included Veronica's father as well."

"Mom, I appreciate the interest you're taking in my love life, but I'm a big boy. And even if I was going to ask something like that of Veronica, I wouldn't do it this soon or with Keith here."

"He did give me the impression earlier that you and he aren't exactly friends."

"You could say there are some unresolved issues," he grinned.

"So significant that they kept Veronica from telling her father that you and she are involved before today, I understand."

"Yeah. And I admit that it's more than he just doesn't like me, I earned it. But I'm hoping that one of these days he'll think I'm half as good for Veronica as you think she is for me. I'm not holding my breath though."

**

"Ring or no ring, just for me, for my peace of mind, tell me the truth. Are you or are you not engaged to be married as of now?" Keith pleaded, preparing himself for the worst.

Veronica almost laughed. "No. He's never asked and I haven't asked him. No one's asked anyone anything resembling that question."

Keith let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Okay then what do you say we dive into our presents and then get to bed? I'm beat and I'm pretty sure you are too after the long day you've had."

Veronica nodded. Plus the sooner her father went to bed the sooner, she hoped, she could slip out and actually try that new key of hers. She had to admit it would be nice to not have to break into his place for once. Then again, being Veronica Mars and getting away with breaking into the sheriff's apartment had been kind of a turn on.

"So where was Wallace today? Part of me had hoped he'd at least call and give us a bit of a reprieve from Casa de Lamb."

"He's in Michigan with his girlfriend's family. But I bet he'll be sorry he missed out on Eric's pie when I tell him about it."

"Do you think that'll be all he'll be sorry he missed out on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know about this recent development between you and our local sheriff?"

"Not exactly," Veronica admitted. She had meant to tell Wallace, a couple of times. But given that Wallace had his own low opinion of the sheriff that she never used to consider a bad thing, she had decided to wait for the best time. The best time, recently, seemed to be any time that wasn't then.

Besides it had only been a month. Who knew if this wasn't just some temporary bout of insanity brought on by being constantly faced with him at every turn?

Then again she had to admit she didn't regret having found him instead of the bail jumper she had been on the hunt for. And it had been a long time since she felt like she belonged and yet it had been so easy for her to feel like she was already part of Lamb's family. She chose to blame the snark.

**

Two hours later Lamb heard his door open and turned over in his bed. He had finally gotten his mother to leave after another hour of dancing around just why Keith didn't like him and what the issues between he and Veronica had been over the years. At least he felt he had managed to get her to stop picking out a china pattern for them for the time being.

"How much would you hate me if I said I just wanted to sleep tonight?" Veronica asked as she climbed into Lamb's bed, taking off only her jacket and shoes.

He chuckled. "I crashed almost as soon as I got my mom to leave."

"So that's a 'not at all'?"

"Yes," he answered as he curled an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You know my dad's going to know I left, right?"

"You're legal, I'm not worried."

"Except for that he deliberately told me earlier that I'd be spending tonight there and without you sliding down my chimney tonight."

That time Lamb burst out laughing. "He seriously said that?"

"More or less. When he called me after he realized it was your apartment I was on my way to this morning."

"Well then he's in luck because I'm way too tired tonight."

"I'd be insulted if this hadn't been such an eventful day."

"And just think, we get to do it all again in eleven months. Provided they don't show up for our birthdays."

Veronica laughed and cringed at that. A week ago she wouldn't have thought of that but now the odds seemed rather high. Either way, he was definitely right about Thanksgiving. After all the tickets had already been paid for.

Their last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was the fact that they had spent more waking hours together today than they likely ever had. Fifteen hours later and they were still together. They both knew then it could be quite a while before they tired of each others' company.

With that it was clear, in eleven months would get her wish of having Lamb and Veronica joining the others for another Thanksgiving together. Veronica knew it would take some added prodding but she would get her father there too. After all, there had been a time Lamb had been like family. Now it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was really about to be.

The End


End file.
